Angel
Angel Dominguez has always been good at making friends, so this competition should be a breeze. He keeps a level head at all times, though The Pyromaniac’s burning addiction can be a serious distraction. Biography Angel was raised by his single mother and was used to having to work to earn what he needed. His mother was unable to hold a steady job because of a back injury, so they lived in a small apartment and could barely afford food every week. Luckily, their neighbors were always willing to lend a hand, and Angel and his mother would pay back their favors with home-cooked meals, their recipes considered to be the best in the area. Despite how unconventional it was, Angel loved his makeshift family of neighbors and never wanted anything more, but when he was thirteen, his perfect world was shattered when his mother remarried. He was forced to move to a beautiful house in a nearby town with his stepfather and three stepsiblings. Though Angel liked seeing his mother happy that she wasn’t struggling for money, her new husband and his children just didn’t feel like as much of a family as his neighbors had been. He was in an unfamiliar town and constantly had to compete with his gifted stepsiblings for his own mother’s attention, and soon even she stopped putting Angel first. Desperate, Angel got her attention in the most chaotic way possible: by lighting things on fire. It had started with just setting papers aflame with a candle, but it quickly escalated to using his lighter on everything from trees to the sofa. This got his mother’s attention in the worst way possible, but by the time she noticed it was too late. Angel had become addicted to burning things, doing it not as a cry for attention but because he can’t help it anymore. Angel wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and use the money to move out of his stepfather’s house to live on his own. He also wants to give some of the money to his former neighbors for helping him and his mother out for so many years. During For Your Entertainment... The contestants heard Angel before they met him in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame as he had attempted to set Wes's guitar on fire on the bus. Angel eventually stepped out of the vehicle, insulting Chris and telling Wes that he wouldn't touch the instrument if it bothered him that much. During the challenge, the pyromaniac was interviewed by Rachel Claire, who asked him to list three things he hated and liked. Angel said that he hated liars, his stepfather, and his stepsiblings and that he liked several fire-related things. Rachel Claire accused him of arson, but he claimed it was an art form. He attempted to show her, but she got the audience to send him off the stage. It was shown that he voted for Josh at the elimination. Angel and Isaac were assigned as roommates in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, and they quickly found similarities. Angel told a story about burning his stepsister's important papers, impressing Isaac with the fact that he wasn't punished for it. They agreed that this was the start to a great friendship and fist bumped. The next day, Angel corrected Chris's translation of La Mansión Malvada ''and missed when he shot his arrow. He helped Robert stay on Avery's good side when she had taken charge of the teams. When Isaac told him what Paul's talent was, he held in his laughter until he was in the confessional. Later Angel used a curtain he'd taken from a room in the mansion as a magician's cape and revealed Irina standing behind it. He spoke to Chris as she tried to seduce him, definitely catching his attention, but despite this his team lost the challenge. Angel played one of the four rappers in his team's music video in Video Killed the Reality Star. He pitched in when they were trying to figure out what to do with the sets, but later had a much more negative attitude when he had trouble learning his lines. Later when Paul was up adjusting the lights, Angel talked to him from on the ground. He laughed at the Boy Scout when he blushed because of Irina, but quieted down when he was asked. In the music video, Angel's verses were rapped on the couch of the party set with Allison and Camille pretending to fawn over him. In the beginning of Safest Catch, Allison tried to convince Angel and Paul that Elena had not stolen the music video in the previous episode. He helped her narrow down the list of suspects to just Avery, and agreed with the Goth's reasoning on why it was her. He later laughed at Paul's poncho with Isaac. Audition Tape The video started by showing a teenager with spiked hair holding a newspaper in one hand and a lighter in the other. He was about to touch the two items together, but the cameraman cleared his throat to get his attention. The young man began to chatter in rapid Spanish, but then stopped to laugh. “I’m just picturing Chris’s surprised face when he thinks I sent in my audition in the wrong language. For those of you who don’t speak Spanish: my name’s Angel Dominguez and I’m coming to you from the most boring town in Puerto Rico.” Angel’s smile faded a bit. “I used to live in San Juan, but then ''Mamá had to marry some jerk and make us move.” He furrowed his brow and stared at his feet, but then quickly shed the pout for another grin. “But you don’t want to hear about that. You need to hear about me. I didn’t see the first season of TDI when it came out because we couldn’t exactly afford a TV at the time, but I caught all three seasons on a marathon a couple years later and fell in love. I loved the crazy stunts and the even crazier contestants, so when I found out the show was coming back I had to send in an audition.” As he spoke, Angel ripped a page from the newspaper and lit it on fire, dropping it on the pavement in front of him and watching as the paper turned black. “I’d make you a pros and cons list, but I think I’m all pros: I’m athletic, I’m sociable, and I’m bilingual, so I’d probably appeal to a more diverse audience. Yeah, I’m thinking about the ratings, and trust me: I’ll bring in the ratings. Why, you ask?” Angel gave the camera a mischievous smile before setting the entire newspaper on fire and tossing it over his shoulder. It landed in a trash can behind him and covered the entire bin in a large flame. He stared at the fire in awe before turning back to the camera. “Let’s just say I have an interesting hobby.” As the flames began to rise, the sound of a fire truck siren split through the air. Angel got to his feet and grabbed the camera. “Well, that’s my cue to leave!” Trivia *Angel was the tenth contestant eliminated and the first after the merge. He received four silver stars. *Angel's first language was Spanish, but he is bilingual in both Spanish and English due to being taught English in school. *He was originally supposed to speak more Spanish in the story, but I thought that would be obnoxious to readers who could not understand. He does use Spanish a couple of times, though, and translates for Chris at one point. *Angel's name isn't pronounced like the mythical creature ("Ayn-jull"), but is pronounced "Ahn-hell". *After his elimination, Chris revealed that Angel had never received a vote at any Team's Choice Awards ceremony. He is presumably the only contestant that this has happened to so far, except for maybe Robert. *I had always planned for Angel to be eliminated during Thirteen, but I had no idea that his elimination would be a completely unjust one. However, from his fire withdrawal growing with each episode, I'd assumed that the readers would have expected him to go out with some kind of a bang... instead, I decided on something a little tamer. *Angel's elimination was necessary to finally give the tension between Allison and Isaac a final push to become a full-blown conflict. *One goal that I had when writing for Angel was to make him more than just Isaac's sidekick. Though he does fit that role in the earlier episodes, I think his friendship with Allison moves him out of that label. *Angel is a part of two of the most significant friendships to occur in the story: with Isaac, which is the only consistent male friendship in the story, and with Allison, a friendship that motivated a lot of the daredevil's actions. *Angel originally started as a character that I felt neutral about, though as his relationships with his teammates strengthened and his fire withdrawal started he became one of my favorites to write for. *Angel's hair has gone through many style changes before reaching its final draft. I've always wanted it to have a flame-like shape without it being too ridiculous, and I'm really happy with how the final draft turned out. *Angel received completely different facial features after each of his redesigns. **Although he originally had a different body type and facial shape in his first redesign, Angel's final design change actually is similar to his original character model. Gallery Angel- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Angel- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Angel- Swimwear.png|Swimwear ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment